


Pleasant mornings

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quentin Coldwater era abbastanza maturo di aver fantasticato sul fare sesso a tre.
Relationships: Arielle/Quentin Coldwater, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 1





	Pleasant mornings

Quentin Coldwater era abbastanza maturo di aver fantasticato sul fare sesso a tre.

I porno esistevano per quello, lui aveva delle fantasie e non c’era nulla di male ad averle si era detto. Che poi la sua unica volta fosse ubriaco e drogato era un altro discorso, e non era andata esattamente come pensava. Prima di tutto nelle sue fantasie erano sempre lui e due ragazze mentre nella realtà erano stati lui, Margo ed Eliot.

Poi non era più capitato finché non si erano ritrovati nel passato e intrappolati in quel mosaico. Aveva accettato che forse era bisessuale, di sicuro trovava Eliot Waugh attraente, lo amava persino ma era tutto rimandato a quando sarebbero tornati, per il momento funzionava ma era tutto così … temporaneo, il bacio che si erano scambiato la sera del loro primo anno di permanenza non aveva cambiato nulla, aveva solo confermato cosa provava per l’altro.

E poi nelle loro vite era entrata Arielle.

Non avrebbe voluto che Eliot se ne andasse, non aveva alcun diritto di cacciarlo e soprattutto non voleva privarsi di lui ma allo stesso tempo non voleva nemmeno rinunciare ad Arielle. Forse era egoista, il più grande egoista di Fillory, ma aveva bisogno di entrambi nella sua vita, insieme e senza ipocrisie perché non sarebbe mai stato in grado di gestire un tradimento per più di qualche giorno. Eliot si era offerto di lasciargli i suoi spazi, di andarsene persino ma poi aveva accettato, non meritava Eliot si era detto Quentin più volte. Arielle non vi aveva trovato nulla di strano, a Fillory coppie poli-amorose erano la norma, la monogamia non era ben vista e che fossero tutti e tre a lei andava bene, anzi benissimo.

E il sesso … Quentin non si era mai sentito così bene in vita sua. Che fossero in due a farlo mentre il terzo guardava o tutti e tre insieme lui si sentiva bene, si sentiva appagato e non era mai stato più felice.

Aprì gli occhi con calma, il calore dei due corpi che riposavano accanto a lui aveva un effetto calmante sulle sue insicurezze e i suoi problemi in generale. Arielle dormiva alla sua sinistra, la gravidanza che si intuiva appena, alla sua destra c’era invece Eliot, le sue mani saldamente piantate sulla sua schiena. Quentin sorrise ripensando alla notte precedente, prima aveva fatto piegare Eliot e l’aveva preso da dietro, godendo di come l’altro gemesse e ansimasse mentre passava le mani sulla sua schiena, i gemiti appena sussurrati di Arielle che si toccava mentre li osservava. Poi era stato il turno di lei. Si era disteso sul letto e sua moglie lo aveva cavalcato mentre Eliot ancora stordito dal desiderio li osservava ansimando il suo nome. Poi sua moglie e suo marito si erano occupati di lui regalandogli un terzo fantastico orgasmo.

Si spinse involontariamente contro Eliot e l’altro mugolò nel sonno strappandogli una risata. Proseguì quel movimento strusciandosi sull’altro finché non si accorse che Eliot si stava per svegliare, avrebbe voluto svegliarlo con un orgasmo ma quello era solamente rimandato.

<< Buongiorno >> lo saluto Eliot ancora assonnato prima di premere un bacio affettuoso sulla sua guancia. Fu Quentin a trasformare quel bacio in qualcosa di più sensuale, avevano così tanto di cui occuparsi quel giorno ma almeno quel tempo voleva regalarselo pensò.

<< Buongiorno anche a te >> rispose lui quando si separarono, il sesso di Eliot ormai premeva distintamente contro la sua schiena. Portò la mano di Eliot sul suo torace e l’altro per fortuna capì, in tre anni avevano compreso come interpretare l’altro. Eliot lo baciò mentre faceva scivolare la mano sempre più in basso, Quentin lo udì mormorare un incantesimo a mezza voce e poi l’altro con un movimento deciso fu dentro di lui. Si lasciò andare ad un gemito liberatorio che svegliò Arielle.

Sua moglie lo guardò inizialmente sorpresa, poi sorrise divertita.

<< Pensavate di divertirvi senza di me? >> li provocò ancora assonnata facendo ridere Eliot, la sua risata andò dritta ditta sull’erezione di Quentin. << Tu dormivi, pensavo che fossi stanca, per … per ieri >> rispose lui, Eliot scelse proprio quel momento per uscire e poi rientrare.

<< Se vuoi unirti a noi sister wife …>> la invitò Eliot strappandole un risolino divertito. Arielle gli mandò un bacio con la punta delle dita prima di unire la sua bocca a quella di Quentin. Fu un bacio tenero, romantico e pieno di promesse. Promesse per quel che sarebbe accaduto a breve e promesse di infinite mattine così, di un futuro che lui continuava a pensare di non meritare ma che gli altri si ostinavano a volere per lui.

Poi avvertì le dita di Arielle, piccole e delicate, arrivare alla sua erezione. Arielle però lo sfiorò appena, più concentrata a baciarlo e a torturarlo, solo quando lui ansimò si decise a toccarlo in maniera più approfondita. Quentin si lasciò sfuggire un gemito nel sentire le dita di Arielle che accarezzavano la sua erezione mentre si sforzava di non spingersi contro di lei e godersi il piacere che gli procurava Eliot.

A volte temeva di non essere adeguato, d’altronde Eliot aveva avuto un sacco di ragazzi e stava per sposare il re di Loria, ma poi il riccio lo calmava baciandolo e dichiarando che quello era il miglior sesso che avesse mai avuto e soprattutto la migliore relazione. Eliot si muoveva lentamente, come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo, spinte decise e profonde mentre gemeva il suo nome e lasciava baci infuocati sulla sua schiena, le mani che lo toccavano ovunque. Cercò la bocca di Eliot che ricambiò con passione quel bacio, prima di portare una mano sul suo fianco per darsi maggiore spinta. Arielle rimase ad osservarli per poi allontanare la mano.

<< Ora è il mio turno >> mormorò lei con voce rotta prima di prendergli il sesso in mano per poi farlo entrare dentro di sé con un unico movimento fluido frutto dell’esperienza. Quantin si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di puro piacere, tutto quel calore, quella perfezione erano troppo per lui. Una vocina gli stava sussurrando che non meritava tutto quello, che Arielle ed Eliot sarebbero stati meglio senza di lui ma un bacio di Arielle sulla bocca e le mani di Eliot sul suo sedere la spensero.

Si mossero disorganizzati, si sentiva intrappolato tra di loro e non voleva scegliere, non voleva fare altro che rimanere lì e prendersi tutto quello che quei due volevano dargli. Portò la sua mano su quella di Eliot e le strinse mentre lui ed Arielle si baciavano. Non sapeva se muoversi contro Eliot o Arielle, era sicuro che fossero i due ad avere il controllo e gli andava benissimo così in quel momento, non chiedeva altro che dimenticare per qualche minuto.

Eliot ansimò, Arielle gemette il suo nome e Quentin non sapeva più dove iniziasse il suo corpo e dove finisse quello degli altri, erano un unico insieme di passione e di desiderio. Eliot nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo prima di riversarsi dentro di lui. Nel sentirlo Quentin portò la bocca su uno dei seni di Arielle e cominciò a stuzzicarle un capezzolo, procurandole brividi di piacere, si spinse un’ultima volta dento di lei e vennero insieme, Eliot che ansimava il suo nome ed Arielle che buttò la testa all’indietro con un gemito sordo.

<< Tutto bene? >>> gli domandò Eliot poco prima che Arielle lo coinvolgesse in un bacio languido in cui lui le lasciò il predominio.

<< Mai stato meglio >> rispose Quentin prima che Eliot portasse appena le sue labbra sulle sue lasciandogli l’iniziativa. Trasformò quel lieve contatto in un bacio frenetico e appassionato, fosse stato per lui potevano rimanere a letto tutto il giorno, persi in una girandola di piacere ininterrotto. Arielle fu la prima ad alzarsi, quando lui ed Eliot si separarono si portò una mano alla gola e corse il più velocemente che poteva fuori dalla stanza. La sentirono vomitare ma nessuno dei due si mosse, l’unica volta che lui aveva provato ad aiutarla Arielle gli aveva urlato di tutto, era un problema suo e lo avrebbe affrontato da sola aveva puntualizzato.

<< Credevo che le nausee del primo trimestre fossero passate >> mormorò Eliot quando Arielle tornò da loro sedendosi sul letto e Quentin si chiese se stesse pensando a Fen, a Fray e a quando era ancora l’high king di Fillory.

<< Lo speravo anch’io ma sembra che non sia così, alzatevi voi due, la colazione a letto non ve la porto >> rispose Arielle con un sorriso malizioso prima di vestirsi ed uscire nuovamente dalla stanza. Eliot sospirò per poi alzarsi a sua volta lasciandolo solo.

<< Sicuro che non vuoi … insomma … >> mormorò lui, non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse ma sapeva che voleva Eliot.

<< Sono lusingato Q ma abbiamo un dovere di cui occuparci, la prossima volta >> replicò Eliot prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Non era quello che aveva sognato ma Quentin Coldwater era sicuro che tutto quello, il cottage, il mosaico, Eliot e Arielle, fossero ciò di cui aveva bisogno e che forse meritava davvero quella vita.


End file.
